


A Library of Drabbles

by Puppet_Cancer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), various - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppet_Cancer/pseuds/Puppet_Cancer
Summary: A collection of short stories - not all the natural drabble length of 100 words or less - that I have been or will be writing. It spans across different fandoms, but all of them have one thing in common; the Buffyverse. Enjoy.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working off prompts, groups of 3 for each story. Those prompts will be posted at the bottom so as not to give anything away before you've read it. I know that's not usually how it's done, but I'm making my own rules up as I go :)

He supposed it was the memory of his dear Janna that led him here.

After narrowly surviving the attack by Angelus and escaping the small town to heal elsewhere in peace, it wasn’t long before news broke among his clan that his beloved niece had been killed by the monster that haunted all of their nightmares. He had wanted to run back to the Hellmouth and deal with him succinctly, but the elder woman had forbidden it.

To this day, he still wasn’t sure why, but he had always had faith in their spiritual leader and he wouldn’t question her wisdom. Outwardly.

Four years. That’s how long it had been, now, since his niece had been buried under a false name by people who barely knew the real her. He couldn’t even visit her grave without feeling the anger building up under a usually quiet, reserved facade.

It was his daughter that told him, two years ago, to try and find ways to honor Janna, in his own little way. So that’s what he had been doing. Every now and then, when she came to his mind, he would find things to do that would’ve put a smile on her face, were she still here. Like learning how to work a computer.

And that had brought him here. On a blind date. With someone he met on the net.

She would be considered quite beautiful, he supposed, if only she would shut up about the damn unicorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Harmony. Blind Date. Enyos.


	2. Chapter 2

She was always the first one awake. It had never occurred to her, to wonder why. It was just how it was. She was up with the suns and he rose a little while later. The one time she had bothered to count it out, it had taken him about eight minutes and seventeen seconds to follow her into the waking world.

This morning, she woke to an empty bed, his side cold as if he’d never slept there at all. Despite that, her routine was too ingrained in her to be ignored, so the first thing she did after rising up was walk over to the lightest wall of the cave they called home, and carving another line into it; keeping track of the days, as she had been doing since shortly after arriving in this hellish place.

Right now, the count was at 1,822 days – her math was pretty good and she knew they would hit on five years any day now.

When the line was in place, she grabbed a weapon – just in case – and left through the mouth of the cave, in search of her companion. She would save any tears for what she found. She had learned to save what little emotion she had left, living in a place like this; you never knew when you needed a good cry and wouldn’t want to waste those tears.

Willow could admit that she was frightened, though. That would be okay, right? To be afraid? He was her only companion. He had saved her from her previous life, as the cow of one of the worst demons in this place. Taken her away, build her a nice cave home, and comforted her whenever she awoke from a terrible nightmare.

And when her gratitude had turned into desire, as she grew into womanhood, he had taken the next thing she’d given; herself. They had been living in a den of desire and affection for a good chunk of those lines on the wall and the thought of being without him...she would survive – she always did – but it would be much less enjoyable of a life.

The suns were high in the sky when she left the cave, walking across the green, green grass and listening for any sounds of disturbance. She hadn’t been walking long when she found what she was looking for, but she stayed back, noting that he seemed to be handling himself rather well.

He had been raised by an army general, he had once told her, as they sat outside and watched the moon shine down on them from a starless sky. Riley himself had been planning for a future in the military, himself. He was being scouted by a part of the government called the Initiative, when the portal had opened and sucked him through, into this world. This hell. This...Pylea.

He was meant for the army. Now he was hers. And neither would let anyone else take that away from them.

If Willow had shown up a bit earlier, she would have seen a snappily dressed black man in a nice suit, fighting her lover. But she was late and the man had been replaced with a green-skinned monster that didn’t look anything like the vampire it was. It was ferocious and strong and its claws were sharp and quick.

But Riley had one thing on his side that the monster did not; luck. As the killing blow was about to come, a portal opened up out of nowhere and distracted the creature, just long enough for Riley to reach for his weapon and cleave its head off its shoulders. They were both surprised when it turned to dust immediately after.

But that surprise was nothing compared to what Willow felt when she recognized the woman who came through the portal. The woman who had been only a girl the last time she’d seen her, sneering down at her with her friends. “Cordelia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Willow/Riley. Over the Rainbow (AtS Episode). Mr. Trick.


	3. Chapter 3

He had known much fear in his long existence. Fear from his victims as he tore them apart on the field of battle. Fear for his own life as the priestesses came to him, banished him far away, for what felt like an eternity. And now, fear for his mistress, if he did not do as he was told.

It was almost time for him to go into hibernation, to conserve his strength for when his mistress’ time arrived, but until that the final puzzle piece had to be put into motion. He had already been in this cockroach of a town for far too long, planting the seeds and casting the spells, but there was still one thing left to do.

When the vampire returned to town, crashing drunkenly into the sign that welcomed outsiders to Sunnydale, he smiled at his luck. He would need to do very little to ensure that things went the way they needed to.

It wasn’t long now. The cheerleader would get her heart broken enough to shuttle her off onto the path that they needed her to be on, so she could give birth to his mistress just a few years down the road, and then utopia would be just a hairsbreadth away.

The Beast smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Lovers Walk (BtVS Episode). Historical. The Beast (AtS S4).


	4. Chapter 4

Growing up in a small town, the son of drunks, had made Xander fairly immune to people staring at him. Once his eye was gone and the hole covered with a black eye-patch, it became even more common. It began happening outside of Sunnydale and it could no longer feasibly be due to his folks.

He was a different man, though. He didn’t hide behind humor the same way he used to, before. Before Anya died. Before his hometown fell. Before his friends abandoned him. And now he recognized the stares in ways he never did before.

He saw them when he drove around in public transportation because he couldn’t drive anymore. He saw them when he walked down the streets, out shopping for some new clothes. He saw them when he saved someone from a vampire and they seemed more frightened of him than of the set of fangs that tried to kill them moments earlier.

It was like he was waking up after being asleep for years and he didn’t like how bright everything was.

Regardless of age or gender, they all stared. The mean people who chuckled under their breath, they stared. The kind people who cared about the less fortunate, they stared. The vampires and demons that attacked or befriended him, they stared. It was like they’d never seen an injury before. A permanent one, at least.

A part of him sometimes wondered if that was why his two girls had left him, too; because he was a constant reminder of their failure to protect him. As soon as Sunnydale was gone, they had gone back to their treatment of him during their senior year in high school; pushing him away ‘for his own good’.

Xander had gotten so used to the staring, in fact, that he almost missed it the first time it _didn’t_ happen. Knocking on the door of the bright, pink manor, he smiled as he saw the face of his cousin, standing in the doorway with big eyes full of surprise.

“And here I worried you wouldn’t remember who I was,” he quipped, awkwardly fidgeting with the toes of his boots. “You gonna let me in?”

It wasn’t until he was shaking the hand of his cousin’s husband, surrounded by the good parts of his bloodline, that he realized that not a single one of them had stared. And, as the day went on and they invited him to stay for dinner, not a single question about his eye came up.

It was as if it didn’t even matter. And Xander liked that, quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Xander. Post-Chosen. Charmed.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, those girls and the guy at the end was the Halliwell's and Leo. Whether it was Prue or Paige is really up to the reader, it's just sometime after Piper and Leo got married.


	5. Chapter 5

The endless bars had finally started to bleed together into one, blurry image. There was only one counter, only one bartender with a dirty rag, only one song playing in the dimming background noise of it all. And the alcohol, it all tasted the same, whether a cold beer or a bright, fruity drink or a stained glass of whiskey.

Everything was the same. Her pain was the same. Her grief, the agony that she felt with each step she took. Hence the heavy drinking. She ignored and instantly deleted messages from her mother, stealthily avoided her landlord until she got ahold of enough cash to make him happy, and tracked down bigger and badder monsters to fight.

She told herself it was to avenge and honor her lost sister, but the reality stared her in the face in those few, rare moments when she was stone-cold sober; she wanted them to kill her.

She wanted to join Julia in the glory of death.

A body sat down beside her, and that’s all it was; just another body. She didn’t care what gender or age or race or anything else, just that they left her alone. That they didn’t speak directly toward her. She wasn’t quite so lucky on this night.

As the other woman spoke, a piece of blonde hair entered into her field of vision and she now knew two things about the body next to her. And that was two more than she wanted to know. “That whiskey any good?”

Justine sighed and dipped a finger in her drink, not having enough energy in her to start a fight. “Does the job.”

Thankfully only silence followed, at least as far as her own personal bubble was concerned. But the illusion had been broken and Justine couldn’t help but hear everything else that came from her left side. She heard the other woman order one of what she had. She heard her sigh to herself. She heard her fingers tapping on the bar counter.

For some reason, it wasn’t as annoying as she would have expected. She supposed that, mixed with how drunk she was already, might have been why she ended up where she woke the next day.

The blonde was still to the left of her, but this time she was naked and they were both wrapped up in white sheets on an unfamiliar bed.

Justine barely remembered the night before, except for a few images here and there. The satisfaction deep in her bones told her that it hadn’t been too bad of a time, at least. It didn’t matter to her what the gender of her bed companion was, it hadn’t ever mattered even before Julie died and Justine broke in half. What mattered was the pleasure and even though she remembered very little, there had been plenty of that, for sure.

She slipped out of the bedroom, grabbed her clothes, and paused in the living room to put them on quickly. Barely glancing around her, she hurried to the front door and left, with the blonde in the bed still sleeping and unaware of what was going on around her.

Then again, Kate Lockley spent most of her days and nights as drunk as her latest bed-partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Justine Cooper. Fredless (AtS Episode). Kate Lockley.
> 
> I've used the episode prompt only as the setting, meaning this takes place before Holtz finds Justine and after Kate has been fired and left the show.


	6. Chapter 6

There were some words you could never scrub from your brain, not even if you got your hands on that special bleach that Xander was always gabbing on about.

_Did I fall asleep?_

She rubbed a finger up and down her skin just above her right brow, pleading with the little man inside hammering against her skull to just give her a break, for a few hours at least.

_Shall I go now?_

She had never wanted to remember something more in her life. Not even when she learned that her entire life was a fabrication made by a bunch of monks in a faraway country. Dawn _needed_ to know what those bastards had made her do, in the two years she’d spent locked up in their… dollhouse.

_With my life._

He watched her from across the room, quiet and still but his mind going a million miles an hour. He still didn’t know why he saved her. Was it because she asked? Seeing something in him that others could not, perhaps. That she reminded him of his long-dead sister? Maybe it was something more and he would learn the reason much later when it was too late to walk away from her.

_For a little while._

He had wandered on his own for so long. Searching for a reason to keep going, searching for a mission. He had wanted Angel to give it to him, as he had given him the kiss of death so long ago on that submarine. But on his way to the law firm that held his Sire, he had come upon the dollhouse in another building altogether. Underground.

_If you like._

He wanted to take away her pain as easily as he had removed the GPS strip from the back of her neck. As easily as he had threatened a computer programmer to remove that crap from her head. As easily as he had dismantled the men they had sent after them. But he couldn’t. All he could do was watch. Wait. Wish for her to open up to him.

But until then...he watched on.

_Do you trust me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Dollhouse. Dawn Summers. Sam Lawson.


	7. Chapter 7

He threw the contents of the pouch into the stone urn as he spoke in an even tone. “I beseech access to the knowing ones.” A bright light shone and soon he was walking through it.

“What brings you to us, lower being,” the female Oracle spoke as she floated in a pacing manner in front of him.

Giles wanted to take off his glasses and give them a good cleaning but wasn’t sure how much patience these beings had. “I’ve brought you a token,” he began, holding out his hand to show the two ancient ones the small coin from his father’s collection, that he’d inherited upon the old man’s death ten years ago. “It is believed to be from the time of the Ancient Romans.” As he expected, the item flew from his hand and was next seen being examined by the female.

He knew enough of the Oracles not to call the female a woman – she was so much more than that.

The male stepped forward while his sister was busy gazing at the coin. “And what do you ask in return, lower being?”

Giles swallowed a sigh as he, too, took a few steps forward, his voice echoing through the big hall as he spoke his plea. “My Slayer?” His voice shook as much as his hands. “She has been through so much recently. Her death...” He looked down for a few moments before meeting the eyes of the Oracles again. “Her trauma, too. I’m afraid it will have dire consequences, perhaps on us all. Can she get through it? Will she be able to continue the fight?” This time he _did_ sigh. “I fear something big is upon us and I wish to know if she has her priorities in order.”

The Oracles shared a look and again the female took over, tilting her head as she listened to something that Giles couldn’t hear. “The Auguries sense it as well, lower being. A new battle _is_ on its way, as it always is. Your Chosen One is stronger than she appears and you must put your faith in her.”

The brother continued where his sister left off. “You betray her by coming here, Watcher, by doubting her. She is the light that brightens the battles we all must brave. Believe that she is just and your world will survive anything.” He waved a hand at the man before he could say a single word in response. “Now, leave us be and bother us no longer.”

The bright light returned and Giles’ body was thrust backward until he landed back in the small cave below the Sunnydale Postal Office. As he rose to his feet and brushed off the tweed he was clad in, he finally swallowed that lump in his throat. The one that had been there ever since he’d watched his Slayer emotionally beat the Master’s bones to a pulp, just a few short weeks ago.

With his faith restored he walked out of that dark basement and stayed positive for whatever was coming their way.

Perhaps he should drop by Jenny’s and ask her for coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: The Oracles. Some Assembly Required (BtVS Episode). Rupert Giles.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow didn’t like it.

She had imagined it in a thousand different ways, over the summer. How it would be when Buffy finally came back to them. She imagined all the ways that things could back to normal. Buffy would return and retake the mantle of Slayer and best friend to her and Xander. She would patrol at night so that Willow didn’t have to anymore, freeing her up to continue her magic studies and hang out with Oz and watch the Dingoes practice. They would double date with Xander and Cordelia and Willow would try not to think too mean things about the brunette dating her best friend. Buffy would find a nice boy – maybe Scott Hope? – and they would all go out bowling together and to the Bronze. And when another apocalypse came their way, Willow would help save the day again, with her magic.

None of this happened, though. None of her predictions came true. Even in the darkest hours, when she imagined the absolute worst that might happen from Buffy’s return, none of it included Willow no longer being important anymore. Not being the one that Buffy turned to for advice. For assistance in battling the evil forces of the Hellmouth. Girl talk.

No, Willow didn’t like it. And she didn’t like Dean and his leering eyes – that never leered at her – and stupid one-liners that made Xander laugh, and knowledge of music that impressed Oz and Giles, and good looks that made Cordelia drool. She didn’t like Sam, who was definitely _not_ smarter than her, even though he got a full ride to the same school as her and actually _went there_. She definitely didn’t like how much the brothers knew about the supernatural, or that they didn’t trust witches and made Giles reconsider letting her train herself. She certainly didn’t like that she now wasn’t allowed to cast spells without supervision from her new, strict trainer from some coven in England.

Willow didn’t like any of it. Why couldn’t Buffy just have stayed gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Buffy Summers. The Winchesters. S3.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan hadn’t been very old the first time he was warned that magic had consequences. That the darker the magics were, the worse the consequences would be. And that those consequences always came in the most unexpected of ways.

He had made many mistakes throughout his relatively long life as a chaos mage. One of the biggest may have been pledging his allegiance to the god of chaos himself, Osiris, bringer of death and destruction. They’d had much fun together, the two of them, but ever since his first trip to Sunnydale and the costume trick, things had been very different.

Very...cold.

Ethan always wondered if that was why he had been taken by the Initiative. Why he was no longer under the protection of the god. Because of his mistakes. Because he had pledged the Slayer’s soul to Osiris and never come through on that promise.

He smiled as he thought of Rupert, never knowing his old pal’s true intentions on the mouth of hell. Never understanding why he continued to return to that godforsaken place. It was always about the Slayer, wasn’t it?

Now he was stuck, trapped in a tiny cell, deep underground, and no access to his dear magics. No way to contact old friends or his god. No way to beg for forgiveness.

He knew when it was coming, he knew long before it did. Long before he heard the screams of the guards outside his little cells. The cheering on of the other captives all around him. When his door opened and he looked death in the eye, all he could do was smile and accept it.

Unaware that it wasn’t happening just because he owed Osiris anything – but because he was the price being paid for returning a Slayer to life. As Ethan’s soul was catapulted into the depths of hell itself, another was ripped from heaven as a snake climbed out of a witch’s mouth.

And the trade was completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: The Initiative. Ethan Rayne. Bargaining Pt. I (BtVS Episode).


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long night, longer than most, and Xander trudged home slowly, dragging his toy gun behind him and trying to block out the memories of the man inside. The one with a past as a soldier. It was the same name – Lt. Alexander Lavelle Harris – but that was about the only thing he had in common with the man. It was weird how magic worked, how it created an entire other person and stuffed those memories inside his tiny noggin.

He was getting a headache and he just wanted to slip inside his house, avoid his drunken parents, and climb into bed; sleep the whole day away until it was day again. But it was obvious that he wouldn’t be getting his way when he walked inside and found the lights still one. Clearly, his parents weren’t drunk enough to have passed out in the dark, like they usually did by now.

As he hung up his coat and leaned the toy gun against the wall, he glanced at the small clock hanging in the foyer; it was just past midnight. He was surprised, he’d thought it would be much later, but he supposed that the events from tonight had only _felt_ like they took hours, when in reality it was probably more like forty-five minutes, in total. They had brought back the kids to the school and then spent the next couple of hours doing clean-up around town.

When he walked into the living room he quickly learned that the weirdest part of his night wasn’t when he turned into his costume – it was this. “Uh...”

His aunt – whom he hadn’t seen since he was seven – smiled up at him from the couch. “Alexander, look how _handsome_ you got!” She glanced at his father as if to say that he didn’t have the best genes and then came over to hug him. “And so tall! Let me look at you.” She pushed away but kept her hands on his arms.

Back on the couch, his cousin – whom he hadn’t seen since she was thirteen – rolled her eyes and snorted. “Yeah, let’s not take things slow and try not to overwhelm the boy, that’ll work out fine.”

“Joanna Beth!” aunt Ellen warned, turning back toward her daughter with a glare. Then she looked at him again. “Come sit with us, sweetheart, tell us what you’ve been up to since we last spoke.” Which was about three years ago and a short, ten-minute phone conversation.

Xander took a seat in between Ellen and Jo on the couch, staring at his shockingly quiet parents; his father sat in his usual lazy-boy, staring at the ground and holding a glass of something that was definitely not alcoholic in any way. Next to him, on a chair brought in from the kitchen, sat his mother – Ellen and she were sisters but looked nothing alike – as demure as Tony and another glass in her hand of what appeared to be water.

He almost smiled, knowing exactly what had happened here; auntie Ellen had scolded them.

Everything was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Xander Harris. Supernatural (crossover). BtVS S2.
> 
> The characters that show up from Supernatural are Ellen and Jo Harvelle, who are introduced in SPN S2.


	11. Chapter 11

Tara hadn’t meant for it to happen. She planned to do as they had agreed upon – do the spell, leave the roof, and hurry back to the car where the Watchers waited – but a vampire had come out of nowhere and captured her. Brought her to _her_.

They hadn’t seen each other since that awful, terrible, no-good day where everything had fallen apart. Tara had loved her so much, as a friend, as a surrogate sister, as something more that she would never admit to out loud, and then her heart broke in a million pieces with three little words. _I don’t care_.

“Lookie what we got here,” she grinned, grabbing her from the vampire and sending him away so they could be alone. “What brings the little witchling my way, huh?”

“Faith,” she whispered, trying so hard not to cry – partly from how tightly she was holding on to her arm, partly from relief at being near her again. “Please, don’t do this.”

The dark Slayer watched as one, lone tear fell down Tara’s cheek and her resolve wavered. Her mind brought old memories to the forefront, of living a horrible life in Boston until the Maclay women came and rescued her from a dreary existence. Telling her about her power and that she was to come live with them, her Watcher and the daughter that was the prettiest girl Faith had ever laid her eyes on. Pretty innocent, too.

They had been so good to her and Faith had been too dirty to even touch them, and she knew it, too. It was too late for her, but they still had a chance to save their goodness, but they needed to steer clear of her. This was where she belonged, here with the mayor and his vampire cronies. Tara belonged to the light and the day and the other Slayer, who didn’t hurt humans and only killed evil things.

Her resolve was back and she put pressure back on the hold she had on her arm. “Time to bring you to the boss-man, find out what to do with you.” She pulled and Tara let her.

Neither talked about the love they had for one another and probably never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Tara/Faith. S3. Choices.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Dawnie, I hope this letter finds you well._

_We are currently squatting in another abandoned house just outside the city, that way we won’t be too far away for when we go stock up. I hope the farm is still treating you well and that the crops have come in as nicely as they did two summers ago. I’ll have to ask Daryl the next time I see him to start looking for more seeds to bring back to you and Maggie._

_We cleared out an old factory the other day, it made me think of Sunnydale; it looked just like ones I used to patrol, back before the world came to an end. Luckily, we haven’t seen any signs of Riley and the others, not for a while now. Maybe they’ll leave us alone, but I’m not that optimistic. Xander wants to believe it, though._

_Speaking of, you asked in the last letter how things were between us since we’ve been on the road alone together for so long. Remember that talk we had, about a month before I left the farm? You were right, close quarters is definitely on the top ten list of ways two people get together. All I’ll say is, I should’ve given him a chance back in high school, because, wow!_

_And you’re lucky you’re getting that much, being my sister and all._

_Anyway, tell me more about this fence that Rick and Shane have been working on in your next letter, and go shake Sophia and Carl, tell them I better get one from them, soon, too. I miss them. I miss all of you guys._

_The bed is calling me and I have to drop this off at the meeting point early in the morning, so remind me to write about the first time Xander and I kissed in my next letter; it was way weird and strangely romantic. Which is, like, totally what our relationship is like, anyway, so it makes a strange sort of sense._

_Take care and tell that boyfriend of yours to watch his hands._

_Love, Buffy (and Xander)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Buffy/Xander. BtVS S4. The Walking Dead (crossover).


	13. Chapter 13

“Is he gonna stay on the swim team, now, then?” He watched her closely as she changed the dressing over his chest.

Faith leaned back and stared at her boyfriend’s chest, a small smirk on her lips. “I think if he doesn’t, Cordy might punish him pretty bad. And not in a fun way.” They both laughed.

They were sitting in his little apartment, him on the sofa-chair and her on his lap, spending some non-violent time together as they rarely got a chance to. Today had been a full day for the Slayer, fighting to avoid fish rape and getting rid of another teacher; no doubt Snyder would blame her for making his job harder by forcing him to look for a new swim coach.

“And Wes?” Lawson asked, grabbing his cup of blood and draining it in one go. “He didn’t _actually_ punch out your principal, right?”

Faith grinned, thinking of her Watcher looking an awful lot like a bull earlier, all red-faced and breathing through his nose, angrier than she had ever seen him. “I managed to talk him out of it, just so he won’t get fired, but he really didn’t like Snyder at that moment. Not that any of us ever do.”

Lawson shook his head. “Not like I blame him, Faith. The bastard blamed you for almost getting assaulted by some ass.”

Faith had been hanging out with some of the boys on the swim team so she could investigate the disappearances, only for one of them to make assumptions and lock her in the car with him. Despite the fact that everyone at Sunnydale High knew that rebellious Faith Lehane was in a serious relationship with some older dude who they sometimes saw hanging around the Bronze.

The vampire himself had wanted to break some bones and, unlike his Sire, there wasn’t any soul getting in the way; only the moral center that he had somehow kept after being turned. Well, that and knowing it would probably only make things worse for Faith, as Snyder would find some way of blaming her for the injuries on the star athlete.

Of course, he was dead now, so it was all good. Karma works in mysterious ways, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Wesley. Go Fish (BtVS Episode). Faith/Lawson.
> 
> This is the last of the pre-written drabbles, so far, but it shouldn't be long until I write another batch. From now on, however, I will not be posting twice a day; I just wanted to get these up.


End file.
